


An Indecent Arrangement

by GoldenJezebel



Series: TURN Ships [2]
Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Face Slapping, Fingerfucking, Gratuitous Smut, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Roughness, Slapping, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Woman on Top, starting off the new year with a BANG amirite?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28480965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenJezebel/pseuds/GoldenJezebel
Summary: Ben wouldn’t admit it, but he ratherlikedbeing at their mercy… (Sexual content warning. Anna x Ben x Mary)
Relationships: Anna Strong/Benjamin Tallmadge, Anna Strong/Benjamin Tallmadge/Mary Woodhull, Anna Strong/Mary Woodhull, Benjamin Tallmadge/Mary Woodhull
Series: TURN Ships [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079708
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	An Indecent Arrangement

**Author's Note:**

> If you listen closely, you can hear the sound of Seth Numrich getting a restraining order against me lmao. This is definitely the trashiest thing I've written in a long, long time, and I'm so sorry...but I'm also not sorry at all, cuz Ben and Mary, in particular, deserve to get laid. 
> 
> And why Ben x Anna x Mary, you ask? I say WHY NOT? I enjoy delving into underdog ships, and I couldn't find a single fic for these three (also, their initials literally spell BAM, so it seemed meant to be lol). Heck, I couldn't find a single fic for Ben x Anna x Caleb either, which definitely surprised me, seeing how much time they spent together in later seasons. Anyway, enough of my rambling! Enjoy!

Ben had always prided himself in being a man of honor, but these past few months had been anything _but_ honorable. He wasn’t sure how it happened, but during his secret meetings with Anna and Mary, things had somehow turned… _physical._

Anna had never been shy about what she wanted, and despite clear reluctance from Mary and himself, they had inevitably succumbed to her demands. She could be very _convincing_ whenever she wished.

So now, after making certain the area was clear, Ben opened the barn door and made his way into their secret hideout.

To his surprise, Mary was already undressed, her hair down and her eyes wild as she approached him with purpose.

“You’re late,” she accused. Curling her fingers through his hair, she drew him down for a slow, drugging kiss that lit through him like a flame. Licking at her mouth, he hummed into their kiss and slid a hand between her thighs.

“Where’s Anna?”

“Shut up.”

She roughly unfastened his breeches and he laughed, startled. “You’re rather eager this morning, aren’t you?”

She shot him a pointed glare, then wrapped a hand around his cock. “Anna is late, too,” she said, stroking him. “For the time being, it’s just you and me.”

“Fair enough.” Breath growing shallow, Ben pressed his forehead into hers and shuddered, working his fingers between her legs while she jerked his cock with several rough, spirited pumps. Each time she stroked him, he gasped, their lips brushing as he twisted two fingers deep inside her.

Mary finally responded, her aggressive strokes slowing down as her mouth fell open. Moaning softly, she rocked her hips into his hand and closed her eyes, her brow creasing as his fingertips worked over her spot with several slow, teasing circles.

“You’ve been practicing,” she observed, rubbing her thumb over his tip.

Ben shivered and she resumed her stroking, his face growing pink with pleasure. Rather than answer her with words, he crooked his fingers deeper inside her and pressed downward, smirking whenever she cried out and twitched around his ministrations.

That was when the barn door opened again.

Neither turned to greet the newcomer, but it was evident by the palpable silence that Anna wasn’t particularly _thrilled_ by this development.

“I was held up doing my duty,” she coolly said. Her stride was stiff as she approached, her fingers making quick work of unfastening her jumps. “It’s so good to see that _you two_ are just as ready to forego pleasure for the cause.”

Ben turned his head to reply, but Anna struck him. He flinched at the sting, exhaling sharply, before allowing her to yank him down by his braid. His hand had moved to fondle Mary’s breast, but Mary had stopped pleasuring him – she knew better than to deviate from what Anna wanted, and Anna…

Ben appraised her, his lips parted. He wasn’t certain if she enjoyed roughness in general, seeing how she never raised a hand against Mary, but she _always_ made sure to be rough with him. He supposed he couldn’t blame her…their verbal sparring left frustration between both parties, so he felt it made _sense_ that they’d end up in this way – harsh and desperate and borderline violent. 

“On your knees, Major,” she hissed.

Ben tried to kiss her, but she smacked him again, his vision momentarily exploding with stars. Mary drew away from him, so he huffed and lowered down to one knee. It was his way of acquiescing _partially_ – despite the disobedience, it was always worth the risk to stoke Anna’s fire.

Sneering at his clear display of defiance, Anna leaned down and began unfastening his waistcoat. He had worn civilian clothing this time around – his uniform was a bit too cumbersome, _and_ he felt it disrespectful to wear during intimacy – so it was much easier to disrobe him.

While Ben shrugged out of his garments, Anna was quick to slip out of her petticoats and shift. “Your lips may not be flapping right now, but I can tell you’ve got quite a bit to say to me,” she muttered. “Why don’t you put that mouth to good use?”

When Ben merely stared at her, Anna took hold of his shoulders and _shoved,_ causing him to topple gracelessly onto his back. He peered up at her, only a little stunned as she smirked and straddled his face.

Reaching down between her legs, Anna stroked along her sodden slit before smearing her essence over his lips, pleased whenever he opened his mouth and sucked her fingers against his tongue.

“Good boy,” she purred. “Now do your part.”

Dazed, Ben licked her fingertips before she withdrew her hand, seeing how she was clearly intent on getting his attentions elsewhere. Smoothing his palms along the backs of her thighs, he drew her down and opened his mouth against her entrance, dipping his tongue past her folds as she sighed and arched.

While he devoured her, Ben suddenly felt Mary between his legs. Her breath warmed his tip, and then her mouth was around him, causing him to groan into Anna’s slit. Anna cupped his face, and he licked at her as she ground down into his mouth, his tongue flexing between her walls while Mary grew more enthusiastic.

Her hand worked him over with several brisk, forceful strokes, and her tongue swirled around him as he leaked from overstimulation. The harsher she sucked, the dizzier and more disembodied he felt, and with a shiver of desperation, Ben reached up and rubbed at Anna’s bud. She whimpered and her thighs tensed against his stubbled cheeks, drawing him in closer.

That was when he finally came. A harsh, strangled cry caught in Ben’s throat, and his head dropped back against the hay, his chest heaving while Mary eagerly swallowed around his tip. He softened in her grasp, and he drew in a sharp breath, trembling and helpless as Anna tugged on his hair.

“Keep _going,”_ she snapped.

Dazed, but obedient, Ben returned his mouth to Anna’s folds with renewed vigor, sucking at her wetness as he rubbed and tongued her bud. She moaned and rocked into his face, her movements growing harsh and desperate as she neared that precipice.

Finally, _finally,_ Ben felt her insides grip around his thrashing tongue, and then her release rushed over his lips and chin, soaking him as he consumed her in earnest.

A sharp tug on his hair caused his scalp to prickle, and Ben lifted his head just as Anna rolled over and got on all fours.

“Come here, Mary,” she purred.

Wiping the back of her hand against her mouth, the blonde glanced between them, then crawled over to the other woman. Anna drew her in for a kiss, deep and forceful, and Ben swallowed while he observed. Each time they sighed or made a soft, needy noise, it jolted through Ben and went straight to his hardening cock.

Breaking their kiss, Anna trailed her lips toward Mary’s ear and whispered, “Get in his lap.”

Mary glanced back at Ben a moment, uncertain, before moving to straddle his hips.

“No, no – the other way,” Anna instructed, halting the other woman’s efforts.

Mary brushed against his arousal as she moved, and Ben hissed at the contact, his chest heaving fitfully as she rotated and pressed her backside into his stomach.

“Now ride him,” Anna said, lightly touching Mary’s chin.

Mary curled a hand around Ben’s cock and guided him inside her with a shallow, shivering sigh. She moved her hips a moment, testing the stretch, before she began to bob in his lap. Ben clenched his teeth and seized her waist, barely able to suppress a soft snarl as she pumped and rolled her hips.

While Mary used him to seek her own pleasure, Anna embraced the other woman and reached between their bodies, sliding her expert fingers over the blonde’s nub. Mary cried out and tossed her head back, her eyes sliding shut as Anna licked and sucked kisses along her neck.

Ben panted at the sight, weak-limbed as he leaned back on his palms. While Mary jolted down in his lap, he rocked his hips up into her heat, meeting her thrust for thrust with his own steady pace. “Fuck,” he swore, clenching his teeth.

Mary fell forward onto her palms and Ben momentarily slipped free. After getting onto his knees, he realigned her sodden entrance with his throbbing cock, and then drove back inside her, loose hair falling over his face while he used this new angle to stroke and rub at her insides. Anna also adapted and moved around to the side, encouraging Ben to pound into Mary while she kept rubbing the other woman’s bud.

That all too familiar rush flowed through Ben’s limbs, and when Mary finally clenched and spasmed around his cock, he gave a throaty cry, his head tipping back while he fucked into her orgasm. She pitched forward onto her elbows, spent, and Ben came harshly between her thighs.

Pleased, Anna curled her hand around the back of Ben’s neck and drew him in for a slow, messy kiss. Their tongues glossed and she sucked at his bottom lip, drinking him in as Mary disengaged and pressed into Ben’s other side. He turned his head briefly to mouth at her lips as well, and she arched up into his kiss, flushed and sated.

“I’d say we’ve taught you rather well these past few months,” Anna teased him, sliding her fingers over his chest. “Now, if only we could teach you to stop being such an uptight boor.”

Nuzzling into her throat, Ben slipped a hand between her thighs and whispered, “I’m always willing to learn…”

**Author's Note:**

> I think I've sated my "get Ben laid initiative" with these two fics I've written, but I'm leaving the series open just in case inspiration strikes again. And I'm sorry in advance if it does lol.


End file.
